Retribution
by fugoukakusha
Summary: Usagi and Luna have been fighting darkness for so long that hope is slowly leaving their hearts. With a desperate hand, they reach out to those who they thought could help them before darkness consumed them completely.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

For my intake of the manga when I was reading it, it had a darker, edgy story to it than the anime to which I really like. So I created this fic to be a bit darker than what I normally write. Lots of fight scenes (well I will try to write them as best as possible but not promising anything) that might not be suitable for younger viewers. The first few chapters will probably be more summaries instead of conversations, I think, in order to flow with the story but hopefully it won't be too boring for the readers. Also, I've always wanted to read/write a story to which Usagi and Luna have this unbreakable bond between them. In my honest opinion, Luna care more about Usagi than what they showed in the anime (I'm not sure about the manga I can't remember) and I see her as a mother, best friend, companion, equal partners, protector and a mentor to Usagi. (No no, I'm not talking about romantic here you perverts :P) and I wanted to explore that somewhere at least in one of my stories (albeit not finish haha) and I thought this was my chance. The others won't be showing up until probably later but I will include some scenes about them but just no interactions with others yet. Somehow, I'm not sure about Usagi's future yet. To be completely in the dark, I want her to completely have no romance but my _romantic_ side of me want her to have a happy ending. Who knows. Wait and see.

Slightly longer summary:

Usagi has been fighting as Sailor Moon for ten years with Luna as her only companion. After the defeat of one darkness, another takes its place. In desperation, Usagi and Luna try to seek out the people who could bring hope into their own hearts but it seems that as the time progresses, hope is still out of reach.


	2. Prologue

Yes, I know it's short. Please excuse to any wrong grammar/spelling error that you catch. I'm just trying to upload the story as much as I can and just edit them later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I own the idea of this story but it's not worth enough to be sued hehe.

**********************************

**-  
**

**Prologue**

-**  
**

Year 2006

-

-

A woman was seen walking down the street, the full moon shining upon her golden hair that was woven into two "odango" shapes atop her head. A small cat, as black as the night saved for the crescent moon on her forehead was perched on the woman's shoulder. To see it from a different point of view, such a small woman, almost child-like in stature, shouldn't be walking down the street unescorted. In fact, nobody shouldn't be walking on the street at night for darkness always lay ahead, unforgiving, always preying upon those who could not defend themselves. This woman however, may be small in stature but she was a fierce fighter. She was a strong fighter, a warrior for so long denied with happiness and love as can be reflected upon her eyes. Such sorrow, such sadness should never be present for one so young. By the look of her sorrowful eyes, lips that looked like it had never been grazed by a smile, she seemed to be carrying a heavy weight on her delicate shoulders...

Tsukino Usagi was once known as the warrior Sailor Moon. Luna, her cat, gave her the power to be the sailor-suited warrior, to be the saviour of the world when she was about thirteen years old. At first, she never wanted to be a hero, all she wanted was just to be a normal teenager but after the devastation that befell upon her when her family got killed by one of those monsters that graced upon Earth, she did not have a choice but to fight, to avenge her family's death. Such vengeance should never be known to one so innocent and pure, but seeing her family killed in front of her, helpless and cowardly, could change a person forever. From then on, grasping the power that changed her life for eternity, she vowed to avenge her family and to change the world for the better. Or so she thought...


	3. Chapter 1

AN: Please excuse for any grammar/spelling error you see. I normally write around 3:00 am so it's kinda hard to catch any errors when I'm a little sleepy lol.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Sailor Moon.

-

**********************************

**-  
**

**Chapter One**

**-  
**

Luna looked up from her position to her charge and saw that her face, as always, was unreadable. They've been walking in the middle of the night for a good 30 minutes now and so far they haven't encountered any _youma_ yet, which was a little unusual considering the situation. Every night, she and Usagi would take for a stroll around town just to see if they encounter any enemy. For the past two weeks, their enemies have been eerily quiet and haven't attacked since. She and Usagi took this as a bad omen of course, especially since the last time this happened their situation took a worst turn. Luna's eyes took on a faraway look as she contemplated...

-

-

**********************************

1996 

-

-

_It has been one year since Usagi became Sailor Moon. Ever since her family died, she was no longer able to go to school because of the constant excuse to leave in order to fight youmas. They kept appearing every single day but to Usagi, she didn't care as long as she could extract revenge on those that killed her family. She wasn't able to afford staying in their house either so Luna became her teacher and her only companion. They've lived from streets to streets and Luna somehow managed to produce some cash for food but not enough to afford a place to stay in until Usagi has reached her 14__th__ birthday and she took countless of jobs in order to survive. They've managed to find an abandon motel room and lived there. For as long as she could remember, Usagi seemed to be fighting endlessly. It didn't take long until Sailor Moon became a hero, a legend among Japan. _

_Then one day, the youmas just stopped attacking. For seven days straight with no attacks, Usagi rested and slept soundlessly. Luna was still on constant guard and tried to find out why the attacks suddenly stopped but she didn't concern this to Usagi because she knew she needed the break. Luna investigated about this and horrified on what she found out. It turned out that Metaria, an evil amorphous energy being had been resurrected by its vessel, Queen Beryl. She used the energy she gathered to resurrect Metaria and now unleashing her into the world. Youmas were sent everywhere and managed to kill countless of people. Usagi bravely fought on the youmas but her energy was spent by the time she got to Metaria. When Usagi looked on the horizon, all she saw were strewn of dead bodies. Horrified of what she saw, she let out a heartbreaking scream as her heart seemed to want to burst at the aching of her failure. She vowed fiercely to avenge those who have been killed and, as if in response, the ginzuishou materialized in front of her. She and Luna realized later on that the ginzuishou they've been looking for were buried deep within Usagi's heart all this time. It also meant that the princess they've been searching for, Princess Serenity was Usagi. Luna was both relief and horrified that she found her princess at last but she also put her in grave danger by making her a warrior. She was not meant to be a warrior but a Queen, who would someday rule the Silver Millennium like her mother did before her. Sailor Moon faced Metaria at the time of her 15__th__ birthday. She used the ginzuishou to banish Metaria and won the battle. Since this was the first time she used the ginzuishou, she barely survived. But the Earth was saved and for Usagi, that's all it mattered..._

_For three whole weeks, Usagi and Luna lived normal lives assuming that the Earth was now safe. Luna continued home schooling the teenage girl. Usagi thrived to learn quickly, vowing that she would make her parents proud of her, never knowing that they already were. Of course, peace was quickly squashed as great chaos descended once more. More dark creatures started appearing and killing people again. This time however, they were different. They were stronger than any youmas they have encountered. Usagi once again donned her alter ego and fought as Sailor Moon. _

_Overtime more and more powerful enemies showed up. Luna and Sailor Moon noticed that when she defeated the youmas, one would sometimes turn into a dust leaving a black jewel with black upside-down crescent moon on it, others would turn back to human and sometimes they would shatter like a mirror. Usagi was aghast at her first killing with the human youma. She wasn't aware that the youma she was fighting with was a human being until, after her moon tiara cut him off through his stomach, turned back into human but the damage had already been done to him. After that, Usagi refused to fight with any of the youmas not knowing which one would be human. Luna eventually created on what she called a "Moon Rod" since her former Moon wand broke at her battle with Beryl. She explained that this would have the power to turn youmas back into human without killing them. Usagi hesitantly accepted it. _

_Gradually, Sailor Moon has long evolved into Super Sailor Moon. Though with that evolution, every battle she did, she could barely make it out alive because they tended to show up in every place at the same time. Because of this, Luna persuaded a very determined and reluctant Usagi to retreat because she gravely feared for her princess' life. _

_-_

_-  
_

**********************************

**-**

**-  
**

Luna was jolted back to the present when she felt herself falling. She looked up and found that her charge had bumped into someone.

'_She was probably also thinking of something.' _She silently mused as she shook her head and jumped back into Usagi's shoulder. The girl had been fighting for over ten years now so she had good reflexes. This was the first time in a long time that she bumped into someone.

Usagi didn't look up toward the man who towered over her. She just murmured an apology and continued on walking.

Luna looked back and saw that the man was still staring after Usagi. She narrowed her eyes for a moment but she didn't seem to feel any negative energy on him. She was still watching him watching Usagi until they rounded on a corner and out of the man's sight.

"Hmm...." She murmured.

"What's that Luna?" Usagi asked absently, her eyes focused everywhere.

"Oh nothing, Usagi-chan." Luna smiled at her charge.

They continued walking silently, both used to the comfortable silence between them by now. Finally they rounded off to another corner in front of a condominium. Luna jumped down and surveyed the area.

Usagi looked up at the building. "Are you sure this is it?"

Luna, too, looked up and frowned. "Yes. According to my source this was her last residence."

Usagi critically eyed the broken windows on the top of the building and the smashed doors on the lobby. The condominium was covered in darkness.

"Well it looks like nobody has lived here for years."

Luna hopped on once more to her shoulder and sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry Usagi. I had hoped at least to find one of them."

Luna's memories of the past had been gradually returning and she eventually remembered the rest of the Senshi. She was hoping against hope that they were reborn here on Earth and when she found two of the Senshi's identities that hope grew. Now that they were facing the abandoned condominium however, that hope started waning.

"Maybe she's dead." Usagi's voice broke into Luna's thought and she looked up sharply at her charge.

Seeing as Usagi's expression remained impassive, Luna just remained silently.

"Maybe they're all dead."

"We must not think that Usagi." Luna gasped.

"Well, what else do you want me to think Luna? The shrine we went to was abandoned and this was abandoned. Maybe they've already been killed. We are eight years too late."

"No! I can't accept that. And you mustn't either Usagi." At this point, Luna's eyes seemed to be begging but she could clearly see that Usagi remained unmoving. It pained her to see the look in her princess' eyes.

'_Oh Princess! Why must you be so hard on yourself?'_

Luna closed her eyes painfully. She couldn't help but blame herself entirely for her Princess' demise. If only she could remember much more then she wouldn't have made Usagi Sailor Moon but at that time, she was only following her instinct. She had felt the evil growing and she had run around Tokyo wondering what to do to stop the evil from spreading. And when Usagi had tripped over her accidentally, she had felt the purest energy from the girl. She had thought that this was coming from her Sailor Crystal, a special star seed only given to Sailor Senshi. When Usagi had at last transformed with the broach she had given her, her instinct had been correct and she had been quite happy.

Looking back now she knew had made a great mistake for the pure energy she had detected from Usagi was that of the ginzuishou buried within her. Princess Serenity from the Silver Millennium had never known or trained to fight. She had only meant to rule after her mother, Queen Serenity. Now because of her, Serenity no longer shone as brightly as before.

Since it took a very long while for Luna's memories to come back, they had only started searching for the Senshi this year. Considering that evil had not stopped attacking, it was taking them quite a while to search.

The first Senshi that Luna recognized was Hino Rei. Sailor Moon had been fighting a strong youma one time and when she had been thrown hard into a wall, Luna had leapt into the youma to distract it momentarily to give Sailor Moon a chance to get herself back into balance. She had been scratching the youma's face furiously when it had strike at her. She had been thrown straight to a window glass of an abandoned Jewellery Shop but luckily she had been able to land on her feet. When she had been shaking her head to clear the dizziness she felt, her eyes had landed incidentally to a picture of a red-head girl smiling broadly into a camera while showing off her Ofuda Scroll. But what had caught her attention was the girl beside her. The other girl had purple hair and purple eyes. She wasn't smiling into the camera and wearing a miko. She had been standing a bit distant from the red-head girl as if trying to appear invisible from the camera. The background had shown a beautiful Shinto Shrine. Luna had almost jumped for joy back then when she recognized the girl as Sailor Mars.

After the fight, she had been able to find out who she was easily and track the location of the Shinto Shrine through her laptop and had given this information to Usagi. A ghost of a smile had graced her lips back then and Luna remembered that that was the first time she saw her princess smile for the very time in a long time. Usagi had been eager to find out about Hino Rei and they had visited the Shrine together.

Any hope on their hearts had been dashed away with a bucket of ice water however when they had arrived there. The once beautiful Shrine had been burned down in half and what was left of it had almost been unrecognizable. They had looked around and it was clearly shown that no one lived there anymore.


	4. Chapter 2

AN: Please excuse for any grammar/spelling error you see. I normally write around 3:00 am so it's kinda hard to catch any errors when I'm a little sleepy lol.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Sailor Moon.

-

-

**********************************

**-  
**

**Chapter Two**

**-**

**-  
**

It was six months after visiting the Shrine before another familiar face would come to Luna's recollection. She had been perched on top of a tree on the back of a restaurant, waiting for Usagi to finish her work shift when something below had caught her eye. There, on the top of a dumpster had been a very old newspaper and a picture of a girl wearing eyeglasses was shown on the front page. The girl had been made headline and it read "Genius Girl: The Would-Be Youngest Doctor?" The newspaper was dated back to 1989. Luna had recognized the blue hair of Sailor Mercury but much to her dismay, the newspaper had been cut out that the only information she had been able to discern was the girl's first name. It took a week to find out who she was since the name Ami was so popular in Japan. Then it took another two weeks to find out where she lived because Dr. Mizuno, Ami's mother, a very rich doctor had been adamant about her and her daughter's privacy that so few people knew where they lived. Luna had been able to get some information enough to find out their address however, it took a little convincing on Usagi's part to try to locate Mizuno Ami.

Now here they were, standing on the very same location and once again they had been disappointed. Luna's heart lurched at the thought of her princess' pain, because she knew that once again fate had let them both down.

"Come on, Luna. Let's go home." Usagi murmured and started walking away. Luna sighed and rested her head on Usagi's chin, giving her comfort as best as she could even though Usagi didn't ask for it.

-

-

**********************************

**-**

**-  
**

Usagi grimaced at the pain throbbing on her arms but ignored it and continued working. The restaurant had been busy surprisingly today and since only few were working she had been serving food non-stop for hours now. All she wanted to do was to sit down for a bit and let her feet rest but it would be an hour more before she could take her break.

She looked through the window glass and outside but as always it was almost dark out. It was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon but it looked like it was already past eight.

Usagi smirked to herself. _'Of course. What do you expect with all these goddamn evil roaming around?'_

It had been ten years since the new threats, yes _threats!, _had shown up but for the life of her she couldn't understand why they haven't taken over the world yet. They would simply release youma every now and then, sometimes two to three at a time but they only seemed to be searching for something. Of what, she did not know but a little grateful for whatever _that_ was because she could still fight. Youmas she could handle but she surely didn't think she was ready enough to face whoever _bosses_ these youmas answered to and she was smart enough to figure out that she was facing more than one evil being here.

'_You would think that after not being to find what they're looking for here on Earth that they would just simply give up and leave.'_ She thought bitterly.

Of course, she had given up praying for peace a long time ago and simply accepted that it was her destiny to keep on fighting. No matter how much she wanted to just lay down on the ground and cried herself to death, she couldn't give up on these people who had been dependent on Sailor Moon, their saviour.

Luna told her many times that the reason why the world was not covered fully in darkness was because the people in it still cared to _live_. And the reason why they cared to live was because of her, because of Sailor Moon always trying to save them, to save the world.

As it was, the people in Tokyo still continued on living even though most of the buildings and houses were in ruins. Granted, they didn't bother rebuilding considering there was a youma attack every single day but they didn't fear on coming outside either. Well some of them didn't anyway.

"Usagi." Her manager called. He motioned for her to join to his office and Usagi hesitantly complied. She already knew what was coming and was not surprised.

"Please sit." The manager told him while he took his own seat. Usagi obeyed and stared at him, her face unmoving.

"You have been calling sick more times than I can count and sometimes you leave the restaurant without saying anything. Unfortunately, with that kind of behaviour it is not good for the business so I'm afraid we have to let you go dear."

Usagi just nodded and accepted her last pay check.

'_At least he was nice to say it.' _She noticed while remembering the other jobs she had been in. Some of her previous bosses had yelled at her for leaving without an excuse and calling in sick every time and one of them had almost even try to hit her. Of course, she couldn't really blame them since they didn't know she was Sailor Moon.

'_If only Sailor Moon could get paid to work.' _She mused silently. Outside the restaurant she motioned for Luna and waited for her to jump on her shoulder before she started walking away.

"I take it that it's job hunting again tomorrow?" Luna said unnecessarily.

"Yup. With this last pay check we have enough money for food and water for three weeks."

"That's nice but hopefully it won't take that long to get another job. You need to eat. You're far too thin."

"Hm..." Was the only response she got.

They have been walking towards their home for a good ten minutes in silence when the commotion started. Usagi saw the people running away from the direction that she and Luna just came from, meaning that a youma had been loose.

"Time to attend to my other job." She muttered and she ducked into an abandoned ruined house to transform.

"I just hope there's only one this time." Luna told her while she ran beside her companion. Luna had been fighting with Sailor Moon for ten years so even with her petite form, she was able to match the quick stride of the heroine.

Once they've arrived in the battle they saw much to their relief that it was, in fact, just one youma. Usagi went into the battle stance while Luna leapt from the ground to a nearby tree and whipped out her laptop and a headset so she could commute with Sailor Moon for strategies. It was always like this between them. Luna would be in the background aiding her in any way she can and sometimes she would leapt in the path herself between the youma and Usagi if she was in very grave danger. They worked as one. They hurt as one, they live as one, and if need be, they die as one.

The seven feet tall youma that resembled a yeti with very large claws extending from its hands and feet charged at Sailor Moon. She somersaulted into the air above its head to avoid the collision and delivered a high kick on its head before finally landing on her feet. She immediately charged her tiara and aimed it straight at it but the youma was as quick as her and cancelled out her attack with an energy bolt of its own. It again charged at her with its claws extended. She cart wheeled sideways and high jumped on the top of an abandoned car and quickly aimed her feet once again to the Yeti's head. The Yeti stumbled down hard from the impact and she leapt once more into the air and released her tiara. This time it successfully connected to its stomach but instead of making damage, the tiara embedded itself into its stomach. The Yeti took the tiara off of its stomach and crashed it with his claws.

"Oh, crap." Sailor Moon muttered, barely avoiding the extended claws. She brought out her Moon Rod but before she could unleash her power the yeti banged her hard with its massive shoulder, sending her sprawling outside of a crown arcade, her body nearly colliding with the window glass.

"Owie." She moaned, clutching her head as it throbbed from the pain. From the corner of her eye, she saw a flyer lying on the ground. She reached out and tucked it in her subspace pocket.

"Luna. It's too damn fast I can't hit it with my Moon Rod and It crashed my freaking tiara!"

"Don't worry. You'll get a new one in your next transformation. Wait. Hang on. I've got it. I can slow him down enough for you to finish it off." Came a gurgled voice of Luna from Sailor Moon's red-jewelled odangoes.

"Okay, Usagi. Cover your ears so this won't hurt you."

She did as she was told and not a second later a supersonic wave was unleashed atop her red-jewelled odangoes. The Yeti halted in its track and painfully howled, trying to cover its ears unsuccessfully with its large claws. Sailor Moon immediately sprang into action and released her princess halation destroying the youma.

"Good job." Came Luna's proud voice from her odangoes. Sailor Moon nodded and leapt into a nearby building with Luna joining her a minute later.


	5. Chapter 3

AN: Please excuse for any grammar/spelling error you see. I normally write around 3:00 am so it's kinda hard to catch any errors when I'm a little sleepy lol.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Sailor Moon.

-

**********************************

**-  
**

**Chapter Three**

**-**

**-  
**

Sailor Moon and Luna arrived at the abandoned motel they were staying in. She reached out into her subspace pocket before de-transforming.

"What's that?" Luna inquired eyeing the flyer Usagi withdrew that was now clutched into her hand.

Usagi straightened the crumpled flyer and showed it to Luna.

"Waitress hiring at the crown arcade? That's good. Leave it in you to find a job while fighting." Luna proudly smiled.

"I know, eh?" Usagi gave a brief smile. "And I knew the owner of the arcade, too. At least I did. Long time ago." She mused.

Luna leapt at the top of the bed where Usagi was sitting and rubbed her head on her hand as a comforting gesture.

"Stay here okay? I'll get the medicine kit and examine you for any deep wounds." Luna patted her hand with her paws before leaping away.

"Hmm, okay." Usagi merely responded, her eyes still in faraway look.

She did remember the crown arcade. She used to hang out there when she was barely fourteen years old, having her young heart set on Furuhuta Motoki as a potential boyfriend. Of course, Motoki only saw her as a little sister but indulged her with treats every once in a while so even though she had found out he had a girlfriend back then she didn't mind. She loved anything that involved sweets and Motoki had been such a dear friend to her. But that friendship faded away after she had stopped hanging out there, after her family was killed.

Luna came back a few moments later with an ice pack and a bandage.

"Here, apply the ice on your head to stop the throbbing a bit and take off your shirt so I can apply the bandage for your shoulder." She examined Usagi's shoulder and saw to her relief that she wasn't hurt badly. Her shoulder was in varying shades of purple so it would mean that it'd be healed in two hours.

"Thank you, Luna." Usagi murmured, one hand on her head with the ice pack and her other hand stroking Luna's fur.

Luna purred. "How's your head? Still throbbing?"

Usagi faintly smiled. "No, not so much anymore. The dizziness is gone. Which is a good thing because now I have to prepare for our dinner." With that she stood up and walked to the kitchen with Luna tagging behind her.

For years, they have claimed the abandoned motel as their own home. The owner had never come out and reclaimed it again, probably due to the fact that it was in the middle of Tokyo downtown where youmas frequently appear. Thankfully, the motel was built relatively small and Usagi and Luna were occupying the biggest room it had, probably the owner's own room because it had a kitchen, living room, a bathroom and a bedroom.

With Luna as her teacher, Usagi had learned her way into the kitchen, at least knowing how to cook decently without burning anything. She was far from being a chef of course, since they really couldn't afford any expensive things, just a simple meal here and there and Usagi had never complained.

"You know, if this keeps up, we'll soon run out of jobs to apply for." Usagi jokingly commented to Luna, who was sitting on the top of the kitchen counter, watching her princess cook eggs.

Luna sighed. "I know, dear. I just wish..." And she sighed once more.

Usagi glanced at her from the corner of her eye. She turned down the stove and faced her mentor fully. "What is it, Luna?"

"I wish... I wish I could transform." Luna murmured, looking down.

Usagi's eyebrows shot up. "You mean like a senshi?"

Luna laughed softly. "No, no." She sighed and stretched her head in front of her in a wistful manner. "I remember vaguely. Back then, in the Silver Millennium, I had another form. I could transform into that of a woman. I think... I think it's part of our ability from our planet, Mau."

Usagi smiled tenderly and reached out to pet her. "Oh, don't worry Luna. Maybe you will get the chance to do that again."

"I know. It's just that, I wish I have that ability now so I can help you, _my princess_."

"But you _are_ helping me. You're always there for me, Luna."

"Yes, but with this form I have so much limitation. If I could, If I could transform I can be a far better use to you."

Usagi sobbed softly and gathered the black cat in her arms. She rubbed her cheeks on her soft fur as tears gently fell. "Oh Luna! We've been together for _so long_. Please don't give up on me now."

Luna then sobbed quietly as she, too, rubbed her own head on her princess' cheeks. "Oh never! _My princess_. I'm always here for you, Usagi-chan. Always."

For the first time in ten years, the black cat cried with her princess.

-

-

**********************************

**-**

**-  
**

I know it's short. But it's better than nothing ^^


	6. Chapter 4

AN: Please excuse for any grammar/spelling error you see. I normally write around 3:00 am so it's kinda hard to catch any errors when I'm a little sleepy lol.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Sailor Moon.

-

-

**********************************

**Chapter Four**

**-**

**-  
**

A 23-year old woman was sitting on a patio outside of a hospital with a laptop in front of her. Apparently the laptop was forgotten as she gazed at the scenery before her. The sunlight was on its peak and the lake was beautifully calm with its blue hue.

She closed her eyes and just absorbed it in.

'_It sure is beautiful here.' _

Then she squeezed her eyes shut as a ruined of a once-beautiful city came to her vision. She supposed that image would be forever etched in her mind. For the life of her she didn't know why she hadn't wanted to leave that city even if it became such a grave danger to live in with all those monsters running around. But her mother all but dragged them both to the airport and hadn't give her a chance to protest not that it would make a difference anyway. Her mother was after all, just thinking of their own safety.

'_But still, I have this aching feeling in my heart that feels it is extremely wrong just to walk away from there. I have this great urge to help but I just don't know how.'_

She rested her head on her clasped hands and closed her eyes.

-

-

**********************************

Nine Years Ago

-

-

_She abruptly woke up and bolted from her bed when she felt something extremely hot on her forehead. She touched it but felt nothing there and to her surprise she also didn't feel any pain. She also felt exhausted as if her whole energy had been drained but she somehow managed to drag herself to the bathroom and look into the mirror. She gasped in shock when she saw a symbol glazing brightly on her forehead but it was gone when she blinked. Later in the morning when she woke up again, not feeling so drained now, she opened her laptop and searched over the internet on what the symbol meant. What she found however was not exactly to her satisfaction. Nonetheless, the strange incident never happened again but still continued to invade her mind._

_She continued her research only with the symbol as her base of proof but it only led to her reading a lot of astronomy babble. It never fully answered her question as to why it happened and what it meant. Before she could continue her research, she got a letter from a prestigious foreign university she had applied to and to her extreme happiness they had accepted her with full scholarship. She told her mother about her excellent news and her mother, of course agreed that moving to a different country would be far beneficial to them both and a lot more safe. Somehow, an aching feeling of longing to stay crept into the young woman's heart at the mention of leaving Japan and that feeling intensified when she promptly stepped foot on the airplane._

-

-

**********************************

**-**

**-  
**

The need to _help and protect_ someone had stayed with her even after all these years.

She was interrupted from her musings when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"**Guten tag. Wie geht's?**" A blond woman smiled at her and sat beside her.

"**Danke, gut.**" She smiled in return. She again, looked at the scenery before her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

The blond looked at the lake as well and smiled. "**Ja**. There's nothing quite like it. So, what are you doing here so early Doctor?"

She shook her head, her short hair matching her movement softly. "Nothing really. Since I have the morning shift I always like to come a little early just to gaze at the scene. It's so peaceful, yes?"

The blond woman tilted her head to the side as if examining the petite woman before her. "Something is bother you, Doctor. **Was ist das?**"

She smiled sadly and shoved the eyeglasses up her nose while she look down, unable to meet the woman's eyes. "**Ich weib nicht**. It feels like there's something missing in my life and I can't quite grasp as to what it is. Ever since I left that place..."

"Where?" The blond nudged softly when the doctor was silent for a long moment.

She looked up, noting that she drifted off again, thinking. "Oh, um. Japan. I left there nine years ago and somehow it kept calling me back."

The blond nodded, stood up and patted the doctor's hand. "Maybe it's time you go for a visit then, **ja? Morgen.**" With that, she left the young woman to her own musings once more as she went inside the hospital.

She waved a hand in a silent greeting even though the blond was already out of her sight. She went back to her laptop and typed in the word **'Recent news in Japan'** in google.

-

-

**********************************

**-**

**-  
**

**Guten tag. Wie geht's?** = Hello. How are you?

**Danke, gut.** = Fine, thanks.

**Ja** = Ya.

**Was ist das?** = What is it?

**Ich weib nicht **= I don't know.

**Morgen** = Good day.


End file.
